


A Subtle Warning

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Set after S1 E6 .Kayleigh decides to have a word with Rachel





	A Subtle Warning

Kayleigh hadn't slept much,she felt guilty at filling Johns diesel car with petrol,although he had definitely told her petrol,that was a worry she could live with. Her bigger worry was that conniving so called “friend “ of hers Rachel,cheeky mare,“How dare she ask my John out for a drink ,that's not on.” She would have to say ,have to do something to stop that ,and do it soon.

“You ok ,you seem a bit quiet this morning, want to talk?”.

Typical John she thought ,so kind and caring.

“No just thinking, daydreaming really"

“Ted 2 ?” John laughed.

“No! “ she said more abruptly than she meant.

“ That's me told then,naughty John “ he said slapping his thigh and smiling.

She put her hand on his and squeezed it.  
Yes she would to speak to Rachel today ,before it was too late.  
The car came to a halt in its usual place,John took off his seatbelt and opened his door.

“Kayleigh, he said and then again louder “KAYLEIGH, “

“What?” suddenly she realised where they were ..

“Sorry John I…..”

“You sure your ok ?”

“Yea im fine ,just got a lot on my mind I'll be ok in a little while “

“You sure?”

“Positive “

“ Ok see you later “

Someone is going to get it today thought John,thank god Dave was off.

Kayleigh had it all planed. Rachel was a creature of habit, she went to wash her hands for her break at ten past ten,every morning like clockwork.  
About half nine ,she noticed John talking to Rachel,he had his back to Kayleigh and couldn't see her ,but Rachel could and she pointedly stared at Kayleigh as she threw her head back and played with her hair,and gently touched John's arm. “Bitch” thought Kayleigh as she walked off.

She had collected the little yellow wet floor sign ,and the ,”Out of order please use alternative facilities “ notice from the janitors cupboard.  
She checked the ladies toilets, to make sure they were empty ,put the sign on the floor outside and hung the notice on the door, that kept everyone out for now., A few minutes before she expected Rachel, she moved the items around the corner and waited,sure enough at ten past ,Rachel headed into the ladies.  
Kayleigh hung the notice back on the door,and put the little yellow sign on the floor.  
Rachel heard the door close, looked up and gave an insincere smile.

“Hi Kayleigh, how goes it?”

“Keep away from John” Kayleigh snapped.

“You what ? “ asked Rachel smiling.

“I said keep the fuck away from John, but I'm sure you heard me the first time “

“John ?”

“Yes John ,you deaf bitch, he's not interested"

“Seemed interested enough when i asked him out for a drink ,gagging for it he was,a drink I mean" she sneered.

Rachel turned from the mirror and faced Kayleigh,who had walked towards her,

“ He's not interested in slappers".

“When he tells me he's not interested,then I'll listen ,but I'm not taking it as a suggestion from his mental little frigid friend “

“Oh that wasn't a suggestion Rachel,I'm telling you leave well,alone”

“ You're either mad or drunk,what's your problem?”

“ My problem ?, you're my problem bitch,trying to get your claws into a lovely ,gentle caring man like John. I won't let you use him,because we both know that's what you're up to you've done it to managers before and you'll do it again “

“Pot, kettle, black “ said Rachel

“What ?”

“ I'm calling you a hypocrite Kayleigh, you play John like an effing fiddle ,and you don't want me to , that's a bit rich"

“Effing fiddle” thought Kayleigh “effing fiddle ,where did I hear that before ?”

“He's done loads for you and by all accounts has got nowt in return” Rachel continued.

“I'm telling you now Rachel I've never used John, and I never would ,I lo… like him too much"

“Really “ “ Who you trying to kid Kitson ? When you got the lettuce and cabbage mixed up Dave was ecstatic when he told me about it the next day ‘cause he had reason to sack you, but John talked him out of it,”

“I never ask…”

Rachel carried on regardless of Kayleighs protest  
“Then when you called Dave an effing arsehole on John's car phone, he really marked your cards ,you were well out on your ear,but again you got John to talk him round,and what do you know ,you're still here. “

“I've never asked ….”

“Save it “ Rachel said.

“I suppose you didn't use him to save that ,cock mad Irish Whore friend of yours either eh ?,who fed him the sob story, that saved her ?,Oh you use him ,and the poor bastard doesn't even know it"

Unknown to Kayleigh and Rachel there was a third person in the toilet, Elsie ,Kayleighs Irish friend had been in cubicle one ,sitting on the sistern ,feet on the seat,anyone taking a quick glance under the doors wouldn't see anyone there, she did it often to slope off work for a bit.  
She had been listening, and was tempted to shout out .  
“Who you calling a cock mad Whore ?”, but decided, to listen a little more,and hang fire.

“Ive never asked John to do anything for me"

“If you say so"

“I do Rachel, I've never asked him to do anything for me,or anybody if he does things like that it's because he wants to,because he's a good man ,and I'm not having a tart like you drag him down to your level. So I'm telling you again ,Leave MY John alone"

“Shit “ Kayleigh thought “ I said MY John “.

“Your John ,your John “

“I meant …..”

“ I think you said what you meant ,you want him for yourself , oh I get it now, it's not for John's sake it's for yours. I've not to keep away ‘cause it's best for John, it's because it's best for you let's face it I'm younger ,taller, slimmer ,blonde and normal. You've got no chance really have you,so rather than accept me as competition you'll try to warn me off “

Kayleigh stepped in close,she was a good six inches shorter than Rachel,but she had done judo for a lot of years,competing into her twenties, and had gone to Thai boxing with Kieran for a few years, she could and would fight if she had to.  
She grabbed Rachel's collar and pulled her down until they were face to face.

“I won't say it again keep away,or so help me I'll swing for you “

When Kayleigh let go Rachel stood up and smirked.

“ What's funny ?”

“Not funny ,sad really ,here you are a sad lonely old cow ,never married ,grasping at a last chance of romance with an equally sad,emotionless,fat jobsworth,who probably can't even get it u…..”.

Elsie heard the slap,god she could almost feel it. But who slapped who ?

There was quiet for a bit ,then Elsie heard Kayleigh speak.

“ Don't you ever speak about John like that, he Is a decent honest man ,he's been hurt in the past that's true,so he holds back a bit granted,but he is warm hearted and gentle and ….”

“ You are so fired, wait until I “

“Tell Dave,when will you tell him Rachel before during or after shagging ?”

“ Eh I don't know what …..”

“ Play John like an effing fiddle, that's one of Dave's sayings.Only John ,Dave and me,were involved in the phone call, and neither John or I told anyone.Also you said Dave told you the following day about the cabbage incident. You were off next day,and So was Dave ! .Same when John told Dave about Elsies bad time at home,you were never at the meeting and John wouldn't say . So you would only know if Dave told you .I bet it was ,pillow talk knowing you. I wonder if his wife knows ?”

“Listen Kayleigh “ Rachel started to say in a much gentler tone “I “

“ Don't care” said Kayleigh.  
“Stay away from John ,last time I'll tell you “  
Kayleigh headed back onto the shop floor .

Rachel used tissue and cold water to try to take the sting out of her jaw,god she was sure it was broken.

She straightened her uniform and headed out,as she passed cubicle one the door opened,a hand grabbed her collar and pulled her in ,  
A broad Irish accent boomed “Here you, a cock mad whore needs a word !!

On the shop floor John and Kayleigh were talking he held her hands as he was asking her how she was.

“I'm fine now John I've,had a good talk and everything is sorted ,see you later"

A sudden commotion caught their attention,Rachel came running out the staff corridor, looking like a drowned rat ,mascara running down her face,work shirt and jacket soaked through,hair wringing wet,crying and heading for the exit.  
John and Kayleigh looked at each other and shrugged.  
Elsie then appeared,right arm soaking wet,with a huge grin on her face,

“Bother with the plumbing “She said as she passed.

“Don't ask” she said as John opened his mouth to speak.

He never saw her wink at Kayleigh and mouth “ Bog wash “.


End file.
